Suavecito
by Tsubakiland
Summary: No vio la roca frente suyo y tropezó. —Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Naruto. Y ella levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada azulada y sus labios tan cerca. ¿Serían tan suavecitos como parecían? Había que probarlos. FLUFFLY.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de aquí me pertenece. Ni sus personajes, que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo es sin fines de lucro – con todos los derechos reservados.

**Summary:** Se sintió mareada y tropezó con sus propios pies. —Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Naruto. Y ella levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada azulada y sus labios tan cerca. ¿Serían tan suavecitos como parecían?

* * *

**Suavecito**

—Na-Naruto-kun… —le saludó Hinata, cuando Naruto se paró a su lado. Un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, dándole un toque más adorable a la chica.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Te tengo una propuesta, dattebayo! —gritó Naruto, aún tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió por haber corrido tratando de encontrar a la chica. Hinata solo sonrió y asintió dándole a saber que lo escuchaba.

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? –preguntó.

"¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?" Hinata sintió como todo le daba vueltas y, por una vez en mucho tiempo, rogo a todos los Dioses que no se desmayara ahora, no cuando logró escuchar de los labios del rubio algo que ella nunca se habría animado a decir. Podía jurar que un tomate era pálido a comparación de su cara; pero no le importó. Por fin… saldría con Naruto.

—N-Na-Naruto-kun… ¡Sí, seguro! —susurró algo fuerte, avergonzada de parecer muy desesperada. Cuando quiso mirar al rubio, ésta ya no estaba a su lado como segundos antes —. ¿Naruto-kun?

—¡Aquí, Hinata-chan! Eres muy lenta —rió. Giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz y pudo observar como él ya se le había adelantado unos pasos y estaba mirando hacia ella, esperándola. _Cuando quiere puede ser un caballero_, pensó, _aunque no se de cuenta…_

Empezó a caminar no dándole importancia a la roca que se encontraba frente ella. Sintió desde que su pie chocó contra la roca, hasta cuando su cara tocó el frío pavimento.

—Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Naruto, quien por suerte solo había estado unos pies más que ella, y se había acercado agachándose a la altura de ella, que aún se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas.

Ella levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada azulada y sus labios _tan_ de cerca. Una parte de su corazón decía que los probara y su mente, en cambio, le decía que se levantara y le pidiera disculpas por su descuido. Pero aún así siguió mirando sus labios, ¿serían tan suavecitos como parecían?

—Sí…—susurró.

Miró a los ojos de Naruto, y él se sintió atrapado y débil a la brillosa mirada de Hinata, que parecía que suplicaba ante los ojos del rubio. Sonrió un poco acercándola más a él, cortando la distancia de sus caras, terminando por juntar sus labios. Hinata al sentir algo húmedo y suave sobre sus labios, abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y los relajó al ver como Naruto los tenía cerrados.

Oh… Se sentía tan bien el besar a alguien. Tardo un poco en responderle, pues era inexperta y sentía que moriría si no podía mover siquiera sus labios, acompañando a Naruto. El beso apenas era un rose tierno y delicado, pero con el poder de derretir a cualquier persona quien los pruebe.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importara que la gente los estuviera viendo? ¿Qué luego tendría que verse frente a frente contra su clan, reprochándola por su conducta (pues estaba segura de que lo harían)? Nada… O nada por el momento.

Después de todo, no se sentía tan… _protegida_, desde hace mucho. Y tampoco entendió como un simple beso pudo darle esa seguridad de que todo estaría bien, sólo sabe que lo sintió. Sintió esa leve descarga eléctrica que dice la gente que siente cuando esta junto a una persona amada…

Y, pudo comprobar, que los labios de Naruto no solo eran delicados, y tiernos… Sino (como se había preguntado anteriormente) _suavecitos_.

—

* * *

Bueno, he cambiado un "poquitín" el fanfic. La trama es prácticamente la misma, nada más cambié algunas palabras y eso. Como saben: me quedo muy cursi, pero el Naru/Hina (repito) derrama miel por donde se vea. Sip, es muy meloso, yummy (¿). En fin, siento que haya quedado tan _fluffly_, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Escribir no es lo mejor que haga, aún tengo que mejorar.

Respecto al último tomo del manga de Naruto 469 (**Atención: spoiler del manga 469-Naruto; leed bajo su propio riesgo**): "la declaración de Sakura" (creo que el capítulo no se llama así, pero bueno, con eso lo digo todo), siento que ella no lo sintió. No sintió el «te amo», y hasta Naruto se dio cuenta (así que en verdad tubo que estar muy vacío xD). No me parece que lo que haya hecho esté bien, pero Kishimoto sabrá. De cualquier manera: Yo creo en el Naru/Hina (aunque también me gusta a Little bit el Naru/Saku – Bueno, joder, de cualquier manera me gustan _casi_ todas las parejas).


End file.
